


[Podfic] Rats in the System Series by GarrulousGibberish

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podcast of the series 'Rats in the System' by GarrulousGibberish.</p><p>"No one knows where the virus started. No one knows how to stop it, either. But Sherlock will find a solution. He always does. Or he'd better, because otherwise he's going to be short a flatmate. Zombie AU based off of a LJ Kinkmeme prompt."</p><p>The series is divided in:<br/>Act I - Rats in the System<br/>Act II - Infestation<br/>Three one-shot fics:<br/>Saliva (takes pace somehwere after chapter 4)<br/>Mrs. Hudson (takes place before the events of 'Rats in the System')<br/>Harriet (takes place before the events of 'Rats in the System')</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rats in the System Series by GarrulousGibberish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rats in the System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333977) by [GarrulousGibberish (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GarrulousGibberish). 



> Act II is still on the making, new chapters will be recorded as the author updates the story.  
> New chapters will be added as they are recorded.  
> Please note that my first language isn't English. I do my best to be articulate and to pronounce words correctly, but please be kind and understanding.

_Click on on the links to listen._

 

_Act I_

**Rats in the System**

[Chapter One: Dawn Of The Dead](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1dubiha90g9kwya/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_01.mp3)

[Chapter Two: Insanitarium ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f3gmb10vzr4d4y5/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_02.mp3)

[Chapter Three: Gallowwalker](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0pzsv6zdiulllx5/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_03.mp3)

[Chapter Four: The Boneyard](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4o774vfpapgvtil/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_04.mp3)

[Chapter Five: Meat Market](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p3918wb3tpwm3a2/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_05.mp3)

[Chapter Six: Against The Dark](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r6okb02cdkq0tde/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_06.mp3)

[Chapter Seven: 28 Days Later](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2pw1wpkwnarjcwq/Rats+in+the+system_ACTI_07.mp3)

[Chapter Eight: Flatline](http://mfi.re/listen/ehru44s2jobbodd/Rats_in_the_system_ACTI_08.mp3)

*

**One-shots**

[Saliva](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fwpg79sra1ugudx/Rats+in+the+system_ONESHOT_01Saliva.mp3)

[Mrs. Hudson](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qt147rmz5obpo7i/Rats+in+the+system_ONESHOT_02MrsHudson.mp3)

[Harriet](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dtr59w9rip8a3y0/Rats+in+the+system_ONESHOT_03Harriet.mp3)

*

_Act II_

**Infestation**

[Chapter One: The First Days (As The World Dies)](http://mfi.re/listen/2dmebgu1aeidqqu/Rats_in_the_system_ACTII_01.mp3)

[Chapter Two: Pariah](http://mfi.re/listen/k419pyepw14fbky/Rats_in_the_system_ACTII_02.mp3)

[Chapter Three: The Forest Of Hands and Teeth](http://mfi.re/listen/k47mavrm1udpc24/Rats_in_the_system_ACTII_03.mp3)

[Chapter Four: The Remaining](http://mfi.re/listen/vb7myqmhoc67yui/Rats_in_the_system_ACTII_04.mp3)

[Chapter Five: Rot and Ruin](http://mfi.re/listen/orkl4o78lc2b8p1/Rats_in_the_system_ACTII_05.mp3)

(more chapters to be announced)


End file.
